An Angel's Tears
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Pregame stuff. This is being re-written. Kranna.
1. Prologue

I just wanted to write this and hope you all enjoy it. I also hope you'll take pity on a poor highschool student who needs reviews to keep me going. Please read and review. FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! They will, however be used to burn Zelos at the stake. (Sry...I just don't like him. Honestly, the only womanizer I actually like is Miroku, but that's another story entirely) Anyway, please read and review! 

Prologue: Scars of the Past

_Kratos POV_

The sounds of war still echo in my ears as, all around me, the fighters mourn for their casualties. The bodies of humans, elves, and half-elves litter the ground around us. As we look around, we know, somehow we know, that we will become known as heroes. The Kharlan War had lasted a full century, and we had helped end it. Just the four of us will go down in history.

Yuan and I help Mithos and Martel herd the remaining warriors away from the battle ground. They refuse to leave their side's casualties. This is understandable; no one wants to leave their dead and wounded for the crows. It's a dishonorable fate, but there are some things that no one can change.

Martel looks at the Giant Tree, the source of all the mana in the world.

"It's dying," she says. "We have to do something."

"And we will." Her brother, Mithos goes to his sister's side to comfort her. He cares so much for his sister. Yuan and I keep our distance; it's not something we should intrude on. None of us have the heart to admit that nothing can be done to save the Giant Kharlan Tree. Nothing logical, anyway. Suddenly, we hear Mithos shout, "No! You can't!" Yuan and I rush over, wondering what Martel was planning.

"It's the only way, Mithos!" Martel shouted back.

"What?" Yuan looked between the siblings.

"Martel is going to sacrifice herself to restore the mana in the Tree!"

"You can't. It isn't possible." I said, not knowing if it was true or not.

"Anything is possible, Kratos! If it means saving the Kharlan Tree, I'll do it!" Martel turned on me. "I have to try!"

"There'll be no turning back…"I started.

"I don't care! I just want to save the Tree and end the prejudice against my race!"

"Sacrificing yourself is not the way to do it." Yuan looked just as calm as ever, but in his eyes shone disbelief and pain. After all, he was engaged to her. "I don't want to lose you, Martel."

"I know, Yuan, but it's the only way!" Martel ran to Yuan's arms and he held her close; he was saying goodbye. He had given in. He loved her too much to defy her wishes.

Mithos sensed it, too. I also believed that it just might work, after Martel's words of pain and love for the world. I was the next to give in. Mithos was the last, understandably. Martel was his older sister, and family is difficult to lose.

Martel went on with her plan and sacrificed her mana and life to the Giant Kharlan Tree. Her last wish triggered a chain reaction of undoable events.

"Stop the discrimination, Mithos. You are the last hope." Martel whispered.

"I will. I will." Mithos watched his sister's breathing slow as he answered before turning away in obvious unbearable pain. Nothing would ever be the same.

Nothing ever was the same after Martel died. Every one of us was scarred for life: Mithos, because he was her brother. Yuan, because they were engaged. Myself, because she was a friend. Scars on the skin heal; scars of the heart do not.

I hope you liked the prologue. I had a hard time writing it. If Kratos seemed a little out of character, I'm truly sorry. He'll probably be like that for most of the story. If you want to read some more, there's a little button down there somewhere... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impressions

After the war, everything had changed for Kratos Aurion and his friends. Martel had left them, and it seemed that they had nowhere to go, nothing to do. No one spent any time around the others; the ties that bound the four friends had been severed.

Yuan spent much of his time alone. This was not unusual, however, as he had lost the only one he had ever loved. Mithos, it seemed, had gone insane with grief. Kratos hid his pain at losing one of his only friends.

Adjusting to the world without death and war was not easy for any of them. Though the Tree was thriving, it seemed to fluctuate occasionally. No one knew why.

"Could someone help me with this?" Mithos called, his voice echoing through the halls of Derris Kharlan. Almost as soon as the echoes faded, Kratos and Yuan walked through the door. "Help me move this thing, it's too heavy!"

"What are you doing with that, anyway?" Kratos asked, a little suspiciously.

"Um…nothing!" Mithos answered quickly.

"How many times have we told you not to play with that? It's not a toy!" Yuan took the sword away from Mithos and returned it to its stand.

"Yuan is right, Mithos. We have told you countless times; the Eternal Sword is not a plaything." Kratos narrowed his eyes at the young half-elf, and then turned his back.

"Don't play with it again." Mithos slumped his shoulders at Yuan's agreement. He hated it when they treated him like a kid. As soon as everyone had left, though, he attempted to lift the sword again. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Crash! Boom! Bang!

"What in Martel's name is going on in here?" Kratos yelled as he ran back into the room, Yuan following close behind, and was immediately blinded by a white light that filled the entire room. The light faded a short while later, and the first words anyone spoke were, "I'm sooooooooo sorry!"

"Mithos! I'm going to kill you!" Kratos lunged at the blonde, but was held back by Yuan.

"Kratos…look…" Kratos followed Yuan's gaze out of one of the windows of Derris Kharlan.

"I don't see anything."

"The world…it's different."

"What?" Kratos ran to the window to get a closer look. "Mithos, what did you do?" he rounded on the blonde half-elf.

"I…I…I don't know!"

"Did you touch the sword at all?"

"Um…um…"

"Mithos, answer the question!" Yuan frowned and glared at Mithos.

"Um…yes…but I wasn't expecting it to fall on me!"

"You're too young and inexperienced to even be able to hold the Eternal Sword. Why were you trying to move it?" Kratos hissed.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" Mithos hung his head. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"All right! Let's first find out what you did to the world, and then we'll decide on an appropriate punishment." Yuan turned and walked to the window to stand next to Kratos. "What have you surmised?" he asked the human.

"It would appear that the sudden contact of the Eternal Sword and the floor of Derris Kharlan has caused enough of a shift to separate the world into two."

"Oh. What! There are two worlds, now?" Mithos cried. "Oh no! What have I done?"

"We shall have to rename the worlds." Yuan said.

"We'll let Mithos do it. It seems a fair punishment." Kratos glanced at Mithos out the corner of his eye.

"How is that fair?"

"He separated them, so he should have to give them each a name." Kratos reasoned.

"How about we call one Sylvarant…and the other can be Tethe'alla." Mithos said after a few moments of silence.

"Why?" Yuan asked. "Why those names?"

"Um…they're all I could come up with!" Mithos yelled and then ran out of the room.

"Sylvarant and Tethe'alla it is, then," Kratos said as he gazed out at the two worlds. "I hope Mithos doesn't do anything else to mess things up."

This was just my take on how I think the worlds got separated. I may be re-writing ToS history, but who cares, right? I'm not making any money off of this. You know by now where the button is. It just takes one kind review to make me update. I would like to thank Kratos Wilder for the very very kind review! I hope you like these next few chapters! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Live Forever

A few weeks had passed since Mithos had accidentally separated the two worlds. For the present, it seemed as if Kratos would get his wish, and that Mithos had learned to leave well enough alone. But, this peace was short lived.

"Hey, guys! I have an idea! Lets become angels!"

"Come again?" Kratos looked up from the book he had been reading; while Yuan dropped the glass he had been holding. "Angels?"

"Yeah! I was thinking about Martel, and I thought…"

"No!" Yuan shouted. "No! You've already messed everything up by separating the two worlds. Do you have any idea how serious this has become?"

"No, how serious?" Mithos asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"They're fighting over each other's mana! The Tree is fluctuating!"

"Um…I can fix that! If you guys would just listen to me…"

"No, Mithos." Kratos went back to his book.

"But…"

"NO!" Kratos and Yuan both said.

"If you would just…"

"If we listen, will you shut up?" Kratos asked, teeth clenched. "I am TRYING to read!"

"If we become angels, we'll be able to pick someone to be a body for Martel and we can put her mana into the body and she'll be able to come back!"

"What does that have to do with the worlds fighting over the _constantly decreasing_ mana supply?"

"Well, we can pick one person from each world in the hopes that one of them can re-connect the two worlds!"

"They would have to be elven or half-elven, because the only way I can see to connect the two worlds would be with the Eternal Sword." Kratos glanced up.

"How do you figure that, Kratos?" Mithos asked.

"Simple. If the Sword was used to split the worlds, then it must have to be used to re-join them."

"Oh."

"So, Mithos, how exactly do we become angels?"

"Well, we can use a Cruxis Crystal."

"What about the side-effects?" Yuan prompted

"Well, if it's used correctly, there should be no side-effects."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kratos asked.

"It will work! It has to!" Mithos shouted.

"Fine, we'll give it a try." Yuan walked over to join Mithos.

"Yuan, you must be insane." Kratos stood up and faced his companions. "Hell, I must be insane." He smiled. "It's worth a try."

So, they became angels. It wasn't at all as easy as Mithos thought it would be though. The process was painstaking and time-consuming. But, it was finally done.

The three had become not angels as Mithos had planned, but Seraphim. They all decided that if and when Martel returned, she would be the fourth Seraphim. Cruxis had been officially formed, and the Seraphim would lead it. Headquarters would be Derris Kharlan. And each generation, someone would be sent to watch the 'chosen' of the flourishing world.

This continued for a few hundred years, and eventually, Mithos grew upset.

"No one we've picked so far has been a suitable vessel for Martel!"

"Well, what do you expect? You win some, you lose some." Yuan shrugged.

"I want to always win!"

"Mithos, you can't always win." Kratos stated. "It's not logically possible."

"I don't care about logic! I want my sister back!" Mithos turned and stomped out.

"He's going nowhere fast." Yuan whispered.

"I agree." Kratos sighed.

Once again, my take on the whole ToS History thing. The chapters are going to get a little shorter for a while. I've been writing them during lunch at school and don't have a lot of time. So, please be patient. After I'm done re-writing the history of the Seraphim, the chapters will get longer, I hope. Please review! Give me ideas to make you happy! I live to entertain you... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mithos' Plan

As Mithos sat crying in his room, he thought of something.

"They don't know anything! If I can get my sister back, I will, no matter what! I'll fulfill her dying wish. If we can rejoin the two worlds and get a suitable vessel for Martel, they'd have to treat me like an adult! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"What are you rambling about, now?" Kratos had opened the door.

"I just thought of something."

"Does it have anything to do with Martel's vessel?"

"No! Her dying wish was to end discrimination against half-elves! If we make everyone the same, then there will be no discrimination!"

"Mithos, you have gone insane. That's not going to work! How will we make everyone the same?"

"We'll use the church! The Church of Martel will do it for us!" Mithos said excitedly. "It might work!"

"Mithos, I don't think…"

"I know! You don't think it will work! I'll show you!" Mithos shoved Kratos out of the room and slammed the door. "I'll show you both," he promised under his breath.

Like I said, short. I promise the chapters will be longer! I don't know if this came before the Seraphim part in the actual history of the pre-game stuff, but it's my fic! Please, just bear with me on this while I get this out of the way. It will be Kranna later! Swear on the Eternal Sword! K just has to get down there and meet her, first. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Age of Lifeless Beings

No one heard anything of Mithos' plan after that. But Mithos was working on it. In secret, late at night, he would work at making the Church of Martel make everyone the same. History would never forget his name. Slowly, Mithos Yggdrasill split into two personalities. Kratos and Yuan saw it clearly; Mithos didn't even know it was happening.

"Mithos, are you all right?" Yuan asked one morning.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You look tired. Maybe you should go back to sleep." Kratos said, looking at Mithos.

"No, really, I'm fine," Mithos said, looking between the other Seraphim.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Yuan asked, looking worried.

"Yes. I'm fine, really!"

"All right. No need to raise your voice." Kratos shrugged and went back to his coffee.

The rest of the day passed without event, but later that night, Kratos awoke to loud noises from Mithos' room. He met Yuan in the hall on the way.

"Should we find out what he's doing?" Yuan asked. Kratos just raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." So they went.

When they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of Mithos hunched over a desk. They watched him for a while, in silence, before he spoke.

"I promised you, Martel. I'll end the injustice." And then he laughed.

Kratos looked at Yuan and both raised their eyebrows. This was not Mithos. Mithos didn't act like that.

They closed the door silently, and then Kratos said, "He's mad."

"His personality has split. He's two different people." Yuan corrected.

"So, the nice one is Mithos…" Kratos began.

"And the evil one, the one in that room, is Yggdrasill." Yuan finished.

"What do we do about it?"

"I don't know, Kratos. I don't know."

The next morning, Mithos looked tired once again.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Good morning, Mithos." Kratos said.

"Sleep well?" Yuan asked knowingly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!"

"Uh-huh. And did you get enough sleep?" Kratos asked, catching on to Yuan's intent.

"Yes." He yawned again.

"Right. Just wondering. You look tired, just like yesterday." Yuan said, smiling slightly. Mithos turned and left.

"You think he's working on his 'age of lifeless beings' project?" Yuan asked.

"That thing he was talking about; getting Martel's Church to make everyone the same? Yes. I think so."

"Think it'll work?"

"Not a chance."

Did i overdo Mithos/Yggdrasill's split personality? Please tell me what I can do to make these chapters better! I have two muses who know nothing about the game, but they're trying, and that's what counts, right? You know where the review button is. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Persuasions

After a time, it appeared that Mithos was becoming more and more unpredictable. He spent more and more time away from his friends. Soon, after about four thousand years, it finally hit.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kratos yelled. "Mithos has gone insane!"

"Calm yourself, Kratos. We've done all we can." Yuan said.

"I no longer agree with what Mithos dragged us into! It's going nowhere! This 'Age of Lifeless Beings' is nothing but an idle dream." Kratos started pacing. "He's dragged us down so far there is no hope of regaining what we lost. There is no hope anymore for Mithos' plans!"

"You may be right, Kratos, but there is nothing more we can do. We've done all we can." Yuan repeated. But Kratos was not listening. "Are all humans this driven?" he asked himself as Kratos left the room. The blue-haired half-elf followed, wondering what his human friend was planning.

"What! You can't!" Yuan shouted hours later. He'd found Kratos in his room, and they had resumed their discussion.

"I can do whatever I want! I'm leaving! Yggdrasill is mad!" over the course of the conversation, Kratos had refused to call their friend Mithos, but instead used the name they had picked for his evil side.

"Yes, but, you are needed here!"

"For what? Keeping the brat out of trouble?" Kratos tossed a couple more things into a bag. "No thank you. I've had enough of babysitting the kid."

"Kratos, he's your friend."

"That changes nothing. I will still leave Derris Kharlan. He wants Martel back; I'll find a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword."

"How will you do that? Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'll go to Sylvarant. There is nothing more for me here."

"If you are needed, how will we find you?"

"You won't."

"What about your mana signature?"

"I'll hide it. Somehow. I don't want you trying to find me. I refuse to work for Lord Yggdrasill any longer!" And with that, he left the room.

Kratos is DEFINATLY(sp?) out of character here, I know, but to my mind, he doesn't start going all serious (actually knida reminds me of Trieze from GW, if you know what I mean) until after Anna dies...but I could be wrong. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Farewell

In the dead of night, a figure crept from the shadows. Kratos had chosen to leave at night to avoid questioning from Yggdrasill. He left no indication that he was going anywhere (Yuan had not thought he was serious), and left no evidence that he had been there at all. He had not bothered to completely empty his room; it would be too obvious. Nothing either of them said would stop him, anyway. He had meant what he said.

Taking one last look around the foyer of Derris Kharlan Castle, he opened a portal and went through, closing it behind him. Luckily, the planet was close enough to the twin worlds at this point that portal travel was as simple as breathing.

"Where is he?" Lord Yggdrasill shouted at Yuan the next morning.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday, he said something about leaving Derris Kharlan entirely and going down to the worlds. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not…"

"Well? Are you going to go look for him?"

"Yes, my lord. I will find Lord Kratos and bring him back." Yuan bowed slightly to the Head Seraphim of Cruxis and fought the urge to ignore the order despite what he had said out loud; Kratos had said not to come look for him. In the end, though, loyalty to Cruxis won out over loyalty to his friend. Going down into the foyer, he opened a portal to the worlds and stepped through, knowing Kratos would kill him for looking and also understanding that if he didn't come back with Kratos, Yggdrasill would kill him. Death either way.

Yuan is faced with a difficult dicision(sp?). Did he make the right choice? I'll let you decide. 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay...really. I was writing the first chapter of my InuYasha story. Anyway, i had a friend in my Word class at school help me on this. Thank Martel he was able to help. Hope you enjoy the chappy. 

Chapter 7: The Worlds Below

Kratos came out of the portal unharmed. He looked around at the landscape. It seemed pretty safe.

"Well. I'm here." Kratos started off toward the nearest town. "Now what do I do?"

After a while, he came across the small town of Palmacosta. He decided that, since he was here, he would need provisions. So he went into the town and went shopping. He bought the necessaries for HP and TP increasing recipes like Sandwiches and Ramen. He also bought the fixings for Steak and Miso Stew in case he needed status recovery. Sylvarant seemed placid, but some of the monsters he could do without. While he was shopping, he bought a change of clothes. He couldn't very well wander all over Sylvarant wearing his Cruxis costume, could he? He stayed the night in a rather expensive inn.

"Who in their right mind would charge 300 Gald for one night?" he mumbled as he headed upstairs to his room. "Maybe 100 or 200 even, but 300?" He unlocked the door and fell face-first onto his bed. He was asleep in an instant.

Meanwhile, Yuan had come out in Tethe'alla. He was somewhere near Gaoracchia Forest, from the look of all the trees. He looked around. There was nothing but open space. He headed off away from the forest. It didn't take him long to realize that Kratos was not in this area. "Damn it!" Yuan opened another portal and stepped through, hoping that this time, he would come out in Sylvarant.

The next morning, Kratos stood in front of the full-length mirror in his hotel room, straightening the two belts on his new outfit. Finally satisfied with them, he raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. Purple really looked good on him. He attached his sword and walked out of the hotel. Leaving Palmacosta, he took out the map he had also bought the day before. He looked at it for a while, then put it away and headed for Izoold.

The small port town was busy when he got there. Kratos walked around for a while. He bought a shield and some gloves at the weapons shop and stocked up on seafood. Later that day, he went down to the shore and let the warm ocean breeze play with his auburn hair. He closed his eyes and let the sea air wash over him, enjoying the calm that he would have never had if he had stayed on Derris Kharlan.

Sorry its so short. I ran out of things for him to do. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 8

More story for fans! Yay! I had my friend help me on this one too. Pardon the fortune teller. I had to progress the story somehow. 

Chapter 8: Wandering Immortals

After leaving Izoold, Kratos went to Triet, via the Ossa Trail. He stayed the night at the inn, this time it was a reasonable price. In the morning, he browsed the weapons shops and the customization store, buying various bits of armor and customizing them. Wandering aimlessly through Triet, he found a hidden path.

Well, actually, it was in plain sight, but he hadn't noticed it earlier in the day. Kratos walked up to the fortune teller at the end of the path. He went inside and forked over the 100 Gald because he thought it would be interesting to hear what the so-called fortune teller would say.

"All right. Here's your 100 Gald. Now, what awaits me in the near future?" he asked.

"Hm…interesting. Your future is clouded. Your past is vague. And your present is no better. You must choose your own path."

"I paid you 100 Gald to tell me you can't 'see' my future?" Kratos was getting impatient as it was, now with the soothsayer's words, he was more so.

"That is not what I said." The seer glared. "I can make a few suggestions as to what road your life will take; if you take my advice, young man, then your life will go as I foretell…"

"And what exactly _do_ you foretell?"

"Your life will be altered considerably from this day forth. You will cross paths with one who will know you."

"Know me? How?"

"You will know when it is time." The diviner waved him out. Kratos left, confused. How could anyone here know him? He'd only been in Triet for about a day. He shrugged it off as something any psychic would say just to get money.

He stayed in Triet for a few days, then headed back to Palmacosta. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to that town.

At the same time Kratos was on his merry way back to Palmacosta, Yuan had arrived in Hima.

"Might as well start looking for him…" Yuan left Hima and ventured to Asgard and from there to Hakanesia Peak. "He has to be here somewhere! Yggdrasill will have my head on a silver platter if I don't bring him back. But Kratos will do much worse if, or when, I find him. They are both my friends, but loyalty to one means betrayal to the other. How do I follow my orders without risking my best friend's life?" Yuan was completely at a loss by the time he reached Thoda Dock. He would figure it out later. Right now, though, he had a mission to complete. He didn't want to, but he would. For Cruxius.

Kratos arrived back in Palmacosta in a couple days. He lounged for a bit by the docks, then went to the store and restocked on food. He spent the entire week just relaxing.

One day, he decided to leave Palmacosta for a few days. He had been able to see an island with his angelic vision. He wanted to know what was there. So he rented a boat and rowed out to the island. He could have flown just as easily, but extending his wings would mean alerting Cruxius to his position, and he really didn't want that. He was sure that Yggdrasill had sent Yuan out to look for him, and Kratos was determined to remain hidden.

Approaching the island, he saw a building. A giant building. Wondering what could be housed in such a huge place, Kratos rowed faster. When he hit shore, he jumped off the boat and ran up to the building. There was a sign near the entrance.

REMOTE ISLAND HUMAN RANCH

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! drummroll Yay! Next chapter will feature a new character! Oh, and this is the end of the random Yuan-ness for a while. anyway, you know the drill. 


	10. Chapter 9

Forgive the previous chapters; there are a few mistakes. Also, please pardon this chapter, there are a couple things i'm not entirely sure about. Also: don't own mission impossible. Not that i want to...Tom Cruise is hott though;) 

Chapter 9: Remote Island Human Ranch

Kratos had been about to turn to go back to his boat when he heard a woman scream.

"No! Let me go!" In response to the woman's cries, a male voice was heard laughing.

"Put her back in her cell. We'll have to monitor her exercises more closely now, won't we?" the male voice said. Kratos was seething. He was not fond of cruelty or injustice, and from what he had just heard, that's exactly what was going on here. He had never heard of a Human Ranch before, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what went on in this building, but will won over logic and he broke into the ranch.

Instantly, he regretted it. As soon as he entered, he was overcome by a feeling of dread and he was very uncomfortable.

"What is this place?" he said to himself as he started walking down various halls and through various corridors. As he wandered, he heard the voices again. 'Must be getting close…'

"All right. Back in your cell. From now on, you'll come in with the rest of them!" the male voice said again.

"You're a monster!" the female cried.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! That's where you're wrong! Another stunt like that, and this gets removed." Kratos couldn't tell what the man was referring to, but apparently, it was very important because the woman gasped.

"How can you do this to people? It's inhumane! It's injustice!" The sound of metal on metal. He heard footsteps headed his way, so he flattened himself against the nearest wall and watched the man walk by.

As soon as he was out of sight, and hearing distance, Kratos made his move. He jumped out into the corridor (this would be where the 'Mission Impossible' theme kicks in -) and walked slowly through the corridors until he saw a crying woman. This was clearly the woman the man had been threatening. Another step forward and her head shot up.

"W---Who are you?" the frightened girl, surely no more than nineteen or twenty, stood up and moved to the back wall of the cell.

"I heard you screaming earlier, and I had to find you."

"Answer the question! Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance right now. We have to get you out of here."

"You're crazy! There is no way out! I've tried!"

"Shhh! No need for raised voices. We'll draw unwanted attention."

"I suppose you have a way off this rock?"

"There is a boat outside. We can use that."

"Whose boat is it?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Mine. Now do you want out of here or not?"

"Why are you doing this?" the woman stepped up to the bars.

"Because I cannot stand for this. A scream like what I heard earlier could only be the result of torture and cruelty." Kratos stepped up to the lock on the cell door and pulled a pick out of the wrist of one of his gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kratos returned as the door swung open. He offered his hand. "I'm breaking you out." The woman took his hand and stepped cautiously out of the cell.

"You know how dangerous this guy is?"

"I have been in numerous dangerous situations. I think I can handle this one." They ran for the exit. In practically no time, they were outside and next to Kratos' boat. As he handed her in, the man who had been yelling at her came barreling through the door.

"Get your hands off of her!" he shouted. Kratos told her to stay in the boat, drew his sword and faced the man.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll kill you both!" he turned to his guards. "Retrieve A-201 now! I want her back!"

"Yes, sir!" they saluted and ran towards the boat. Kratos smirked and held up his sword. He waited.

"What are you doing?" the girl yelled.

Finally, the time was right. "Double Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted, swinging the sword and hitting the ground. Instantly, the guards went down. The girl, A-201, gasped. Kratos jumped into the boat and rowed off before the man got any closer.

"Come back here! Come back with our experiment!" But Kratos didn't hear. He had managed to get them far enough away.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked.

"What? The Double Demon Fang? It's a fairly simple sword technique…"

"Where did you learn it?"

"I basically taught myself a bunch of sword techniques. Who was that man?"

"Kvar. He's the leader of that ranch. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Kratos Aurion. And you are…?"

"Anna. Anna Irving."

YAY! This is where it gets good! If I got which ranch Anna was at or her number, I apologize. I have limited resourses XX Does anyone know how to get Kratos to learn Shining Bind? cuz i found a clip on youtube where he used it. Hehas a nice japanese voice 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets Told and Secrets Kept

They continued on toward shore in silence. When they were on land once again, Kratos lifted Anna out of the boat and led her to the outskirts of Palmacosta.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked.

"As far away from the Human Ranch as I can get." Anna replied. "Do you have a map?" Kratos took out his map and showed it to her.

"Anywhere but Triet. There's hardly anything there." Kratos warned.

"What about Asgard?"

"Hm. Never been there."

"It looks like a long walk…" Anna said.

"Not a problem." He whistled, and a large green and silver animal came running up to him. (A/N: I know I haven't introduced Noishe before now, but that's because he wasn't central to my plot until now.) "This is Noishe. He can get us there, if you like."

"He's adorable!" Anna exclaimed, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around the protazoan's neck. "But how can he get us to Asgard?"

"Simple. We ride him." Kratos swung himself onto the dog-creature's back and offered his hand to Anna again. "You might have to hold on." Anna climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I never thanked you for saving me. If you hadn't come, Kvar would have probably killed me."

"You are welcome."

"Do you always rescue the damsel in distress?"

"No…actually, you're the first 'damsel in distress' I've ever met." He whispered something into the dog's ear and they were off.

They made it Hakeonesia Peak in almost no time. Deciding to rest for a while, Kratos helped the young woman down and they sat for a while and talked. After a time, Anna started to look really worried.

"What is it?" Kratos asked.

"I don't like the idea of staying on one place for too long. Kvar may come after me…"

"Why? Why is he so interested in you?"

"I…I don't really want to talk about it." Anna turned her head and avoided eye contact.

"All right. You don't have to." Kratos stood and helped Anna back up on Noishe's back. They headed for Asgard in silence.

When they reached Asgard, they rented a hotel room. Two separate ones would have been too expensive; 'Vortex' was 200 Gald a night.

The next morning, Anna insisted on going shopping. Since Kratos had money and she didn't, he was forced to go with her. While she browsed the shops, Kratos customized his sword and gloves.

Finally, though, after a full day of shopping, they headed back to the hotel. They stayed for another night and then they were off again.

Their next stop was Luin. Another couple nights and another day of shopping. The second night in Luin, Kratos asked again why Kvar was after Anna.

"Well, I have something that's very valuable to him. He wants it back."

"What does he want?"

"My EXsphere." Anna showed Kratos the back of her hand where the small red gem lay.

"He's chasing you for that?"

"It's extremely important to him. It's part of the Angelus Project."

"What's the Angelus Project?" Kratos asked, already thinking what it might be.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that they're trying to make a Cruxis Crystal the same way they make an EXsphere."

"I see." 'Another one of Yggdrasill's hair-brained ideas…'

"What about you? Where did you learn all those sword moves and magic?"

"I have had years of practice." Kratos said simply, not wanting to reveal his angelic status.

"Oh."

"It is getting late. You should get some sleep. We leave for Hima tomorrow."

Please, tell me what you think! The button is down there somewhere... 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: "You Wouldn't Understand"

Hima was a boring to walk around in as it was to look at. There was nothing there. But, that didn't stop Anna. She wandered all over the place talking to people, shopping, and always dragging Kratos along with her.

"Why must you pull me along with you?" he asked.

"Because you have money and I don't." she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about if I just give you some money so I can relax?" He reached into one of his pockets and gave her a bunch of money. "Here's 10000 Gald. Entertain yourself." And with that, he walked away.

She found him later up at the peak.

"Kratos?"

"Yes?" he turned to face her, still sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" he turned back to the overlook.

"I just thought you were mad at me for dragging you along when I want to go shopping." She sat next to him. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Watching the sunset."

"I didn't know you were like that," she said.

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"I never thought that someone like you could like watching sunsets. That's all."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"A strong man like you…a warrior."

"Humph! You don't know me very well then, do you?" he stood up and prepared to leave.

"I would if you would talk to me!" Anna screamed, also standing.

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I prefer to listen."

"What?" Anna looked shocked. "Listen? Do you ever sit and actually talk to people? You know, a real conversation?"

"I'm not exactly the talkative type. I'm more inclined to listen to people and what they have to say. It seems that every time I do say something, no one ever listens."

"How do you figure that?"

"It's happened before."

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Kratos."

"What?" he faced her. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you were really sweet, despite the fact that you carry a sword and will kill anything that crosses your path. But now, I see that you are a cold and heartless human being!"

"How am I cold and heartless?"

"You never talk, you never smile, you never laugh, and you never say nice things."

"Like what nice things?" Kratos asked.

"Like, 'good morning. Did you sleep well?' or 'Good night. Sweet dreams.' Or even 'Please.' Do you know how insensitive that is? When you don't do any of those things?"

"Enlighten me."

"When you talk, then people know that you were listening to them and that you have something to add. When you smile, it shows that you are enjoying yourself. When you laugh, then people know that they are making you happy. And when you do and say nice things, then people will do and say nice things back to you."

"I'm going back to the room. I need to think for a while." That being said, he walked off down the path.

"Antisocial idiot," Anna muttered, following.

The next morning, Anna walked outside to find Kratos putting their bags on Noishe's back.

"Where are we going, now?" Anna asked.

"_I_ am going back to Hakeonesia Peak."

"What about me?"

"I will return for you."

"Why are you leaving without me? This is just the thing I was talking about! Leaving me behind is not polite. I demand to go with you!"

"You can't. This is official business. You will just be in the way."

"But…"

"No."

"What kind of 'official business'?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not? Because I'm a woman?"

"No. Because you wouldn't." He threw himself onto the animal's back and they were off, leaving Anna standing next to the inn at Hima.

Kratos needed some 'alone time'...he'll be back! I promise! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

He'd known the woman for only a week or so, but already something was taking hold. He didn't want to go back for her, but he'd promised, and Kratos Aurion always keeps his promises. After about two weeks at Hakeonesia Peak, he decided to head back to Hima for Anna. He hadn't planned on taking two weeks to realize just how right she was about him. He never liked it when people pointed out his flaws, Yggdrasill had done that enough when he was still Mithos and teaching Kratos basic magic. But he figured he'd have to get used to it sometime.

After a day and a half ride, he arrived back at Hima. There was a crowd gathered around by the hotel.

"No! No! I won't go back! You can't take me!" Anna cried. Terror was evident in her voice.

"You aren't going back. Kvar has ordered your immediate execution." Another voice.

'Execution?' Kratos' mind was racing. 'They're going to kill her?' He drew his sword and charged through the crowd. As he reached her, his eyes narrowed. One of the guards from the Ranch was standing over her. Sneaking up behind the guard, Kratos raised his sword.

"Double Demon Fang!"

The guard fell instantly.

"Kratos!" Anna jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "You saved me again!"

"So it would seem." He gently pushed her away and smiled slightly.

"You came back…just like you said."

"A promise is a promise, and Kratos Aurion keeps his promises."

He picked her up and carried her into the hotel.

"I would have been back sooner, but a lot of things required my undivided attention. I am sorry it took so long for me to return."

"When are we going to move on?"

"After you rest."

"Why don't you ever say my name when you talk to me?" This caught Kratos a little off guard. Did it really matter that much?

"I am sorry, Anna, I will try to remember." He smiled again, set her on her bed and climbed into his own. "Good night."

A contented sigh was heard right before the light went out.

The ride to Izoold from Hima was long, either way. Anna had really wanted to see it and Kratos had lost the ability to refuse her any request when he had spent two weeks alone at Hakonesia Peak. They encountered very few enemies, but when they did, Kratos fended them off while Noishe took Anna to safety. When they made it to Izoold, Kratos restocked on seafood and sat on the beach with Anna.

"So, Anna, do you like Izoold?"

"It's peaceful. I love the ocean breeze…" she trailed off as the tide washed over the beach and lapped playfully at their bare feet.

Their peace was short lived, however, as about ten Ranch guards came onto the beach.

"A-201, Kvar will spare your life if you return to the Ranch without raising a fuss."

"Stay here, Anna. I'll handle them." Kratos stood and drew his sword. Without thinking, only caring about Anna's safety, he jumped into the air and floated above the guards, his azure wings spread to their fullest extent. Raising his sword high, he called out, "Fireball!" and soared higher. When the flames cleared, all enemies were slain and Kratos floated back to ground level. Folding away his wings, he ran to see that Anna was unharmed.

As he approached, she gasped, and stumbled backwards. Realizing what had happened, he cursed himself. Cruxis would certainly find him, now.

"Come on, Anna, we have to leave! Now!" Anna was shocked at the fear evident in Kratos' voice, but acquiesced. She wasn't sure why or what fascination held her to follow him everywhere, but then, she had never believed in angels, either.

Are you feelin' the love? Anyway, told you he'd be back. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Equal and Opposite Reaction

They had nowhere to run except for Triet and Iselia. So Kratos led her to Triet.

"What the hell happened back there?" Anna asked, once they had checked into the inn and were up in their room.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Kratos sat next to her on her bed and hung his head. "I am also sorry we had to leave Izoold so soon."

"Why did we have to leave?"

"If we would have stayed, I would have been killed."

"What? Why?"

"It is a long story. You probably don't want to hear it."

"Of course I do." Anna put an arm hesitantly around Kratos' shoulder. "I want to know."

"No you don't." he stood up and stepped away from the bed. "Believe me. You don't."

"You're an angel, aren't you? I saw the wings!" Anna walked over to stand in front of him.

"…" he stared, taken aback. He bit his lip and chewed on it for a while before finally answering. "Yes."

"Does that mean…"

"No. I am not a 'guardian angel'." He stepped past her and out the door. Anna turned to follow, but he was not in the hallway. She went outside and saw him standing near Noishe, petting the dog-creature.

"What's wrong, Kratos? Why won't you talk to me?"

"It isn't something you should worry about. It is my problem. Go back inside." Anna turned and sadly walked away. Kratos stared after her.

He had been standing there for about thirty minutes when he heard a voice behind him.

"Something wrong, Lord Kratos?"

"No, Yuan. Did Yggdrasill send you?"

"Of course he did. He has summoned you." Yuan stepped up beside Kratos. "You must answer."

"I don't have to do anything. I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"…"

"Fine. But, Kratos, I am warning you. Stay away from the girl."

"What?" he turned to face Yuan. "How…"

"I've been looking for you all over Sylvarant, Kratos. You passed by Thoda Dock a while ago, did you not?"

"On my way to Hakonesia Peak."

"I was there, Kratos. I saw you and the girl."

"Her name is Anna and I am her protector." At those words, Kratos reflected back on something Anna had told him. "Yuan…did Yggdrasill have anything to do with the Angelus Project?"

"Actually, yes. He started it a few years ago. Why?"

"Thank you, Yuan. You have been of great help."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because…I'm going to kill him."

"Why? Why would you even attempt that? He's become far more powerful!"

"Suffice to say…it's a rather personal matter. You didn't hear any of that," Kratos drew his sword and pointed it straight at Yuan. "You didn't hear me, you didn't hear of me, and you never saw me. Got it?"

"Yes, Lord Kratos." Yuan backstepped, spread his own wings, and took off.

I hate Yuan so much. You'll review if you hate him too. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lasting Impressions

The next six weeks went by with no event. Kratos did not hear from Yuan or Yggdrasill, and that gave him assurance that Yuan had taken him seriously.

When all was said and done, Kratos and Anna had been to Iselia, back to Izoold, to Palmacosta, and back to Asgard.

"I love traveling all over Sylvarant with you, Kratos." Anna said one day in the Asgard market.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if I was traveling alone, I wouldn't last a day." She grabbed his arm and nestled her head against his shoulder. For some reason, Kratos made no effort to shake her off. "What with all the monsters around. And besides, your cooking is the best food I've had in a long time!" At that, Kratos laughed.

"I'm not sure about that…" he looked down at her. "I'm not exactly a master chef."

"But you are good. I'll give you that." She led him over to the food shop, still holding on to his arm. "Which reminds me…we need to restock!" So they did, and then headed back to their hotel room.

Kratos POV

_I had no idea what had come over me. I had grown to enjoy spending time with her. I guess it all ties back to those two weeks I spent in isolation. I don't know why, but I feel…happy…when she's there. I like it when she holds onto my arm or puts her head on my shoulder. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know if she feels this way too or not, but I'm afraid to ask._

Normal

The next morning, Kratos resolved to ask her. He wasn't entirely sure how, though. They were both up before the sun.

"Um…Anna?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him and blinked.

"I have to ask you something…" he put his arm carefully around her.

"So do I. Do you want to go first?"

"No…you can." Kratos hoped that he wouldn't have to do this.

"Do you…you know…like me?"

"Of course I like you…" Kratos blushed. She had saved him the trouble.

"That's good." She snuggled into his arm. "Now, you had something to ask me?"

"It's not important."

"Oh. Ok." And they settled in to watch the sunrise.

Later that day, they were on another of Anna's shopping sprees.

"I'll meet you at the customization shop, okay?" Kratos asked as they entered the market. "I want to see what I can get customized."

"All right." Anna smiled. "See you!" With that, she reached up and kissed his cheek. She ran toward the various shops.

"Um…" Kratos blushed again, then smiled and headed for the customization shop.

They met up a few hours later.

"Ready to go?" Kratos asked, sheathing his new sword.

"Yes. Are we going back to Hima?" Anna put her purchases into the bag on Noishe's back.

"If we want to watch a real sunset, then yes." He jumped onto his pet's back and helped Anna up behind him. "Let's go, Noishe. To Hima."

They were there in no time. Bringing Noishe with them, they walked up the path to the peak. Sitting down, Anna snuggled close to Kratos. He smiled and put his arms around her. Noishe lay down next to them, not wanting to be left out.

The sun sank lower and lower in the horizon. Anna moved closer and closer to her knight. As dusk set in, he looked down at her. She smiled up at him.

The sun was almost gone as they leaned in closer, eyes drifting closed. At the exact moment the sun disappeared below the horizon, their lips met, then shifted, then fused. The heat of the dying sun was locked in the kiss, and the two refused to set it free. The last bit of heat of the day was theirs and theirs alone.

They broke the kiss when Noishe whined. Kratos shifted and petted the dog's head.

"Don't worry, Noishe. We haven't forgotten you." Anna said, smiling at the animal. Then she turned her attention to her violet knight. "Shall we head to the hotel?"

"Yes." Kratos stood and helped Anna to her feet. "Are you paying this time?" he asked, discreetly placing three hundred Gald into her hand.

She looked at it and laughed. "I suppose I am." She took his hand and laced their fingers together. She leaned up and kissed him again before leading the dazed and blushing swordsman back down the path toward the hotel.

YAY! you want more...you know what to do! 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Missing an Angel

The next morning, Anna awoke to the wonderful and familiar smell of Kratos' cooking. She followed the scent outside to where Kratos was feeding Noishe. He turned and smiled at her, then nodded his head toward the makeshift table he had set up.

"It's there if you want it."

"Thank you…" Anna gasped. This was the first time he'd made breakfast without her asking him to. She grabbed her plate and walked over to him and his dog-thing. "Were you bored this morning or something?"

"No. I just thought you might like something to eat before we leave." He finished feeding Noishe and went back inside the hotel.

Anna sat next to Noishe and ate. She let Noishe lick the plate when she was done, then went back inside. She was about to open the door to their room when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Kratos, you have to come back!"

"What did I tell you? You never saw me, heard of me, or heard anything I said. Tell Lord Yggdrasill you never found me."

"Lord Kratos, he has gone mad…"

"He's been mad!"

"No…this is much worse than when you left. He's…"

"Yuan. I don't care. I'm not leaving Sylvarant!"

"Lord Kratos, please! I need your help!"

"Drop the formality, Yuan. I'm not a god."

"But…I need your help. You have to return to Derris Kharlan!"

"I'm not going back. When I left,…"

"I know! I know! But Lord Yggdrasill…"

"Lord Yggdrasill must earn my allegiance! I will not answer his every beck and call until he proves worthy of such treatment!"

Anna could not take much more of this. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Kratos?"

"Yes, Anna?" He walked over to her, motioning for Yuan to keep quiet.

"What are you about?"

"How long were you standing outside the door?" Kratos asked, not knowing whether or not he really wanted to know.

"Since you started shouting. Now, what's all this about?"

"Don't worry."

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Anna accused, backing away.

"He has no choice." Yuan interjected.

"Who said? I have some say in the matter, I hope?" Kratos rounded on the blue-haired Seraph.

"Lord Yggdrasill thinks not. I follow his orders."

"That much is painfully obvious, Yuan. I will not answer to such a tyrannical person!"

"You are rejecting your friends, then. Shall I tell Lord Yggdrasill that you have betrayed Cruxis?" Anna's jaw virtually hit the floor.

"Cruxis…?" she whispered.

"Yuan…leave…NOW!" Kratos drew his sword.

"You must come back! Lord Kratos, you have a loyalty to your friend if not to your leader!"

"Humph." He re-sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Fine. But only because he used to be Mithos my friend, not because he is Yggdrasill my leader."

"Thank you, Kratos…"

"My only condition is that Anna be kept safe from Kvar of the Remote Island Human Ranch. I want her alive when I get back."

"I'll put some of my angels on it right away, Lord Kratos." Yuan inclined his head, then turned to Anna. "Rest assured, young woman, you will be kept safe."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked Kratos.

"I must leave on business for Cruxis. I will do what I can to put a stop to Lord Yggdrasill's twisted schemes." He tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "I will return. I promise."

"And Kratos Aurion always keeps his promises." Anna finished.

"Yes." He kissed her lightly, then spread his wings and left with Yuan.

"Just don't take too long." Anna whispered as she watched her angel fly off.

Stupid Yuan! Stupid Yggdrasill! What will happen next? What does Yggdrasill want? Find out in the next chapter! (but only if you review!) 


	17. Chapter 16

Special Thanks to KRATOS WILDER for helping me on this chappy! YAY! 

Chapter 16: Lonely Days, Sleepless Nights

As they arrived at the warp point, Kratos realized something.

"Yuan…you'll have to go ahead alone," he said, stopping.

"What? Why?" Yuan stopped and turned to face him. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Yuan. Tell Yggdrasill you never found me."

"He'll never believe me. You know that as well as I."

"Make him believe you. I'm not helping."

"Why not? You said you'd help him because he's your friend."

"He is no longer a friend. He was. But he is now an enemy." Kratos turned back the way they had come.

"You're going back to her? You know you can't say anything."

"Who said I was going to?" he smirked over his shoulder. "Tell Yggdrasill you never saw me," he spread his wings and took off again. Yuan sighed and stepped through the warp portal and back to Derris Kharlan.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I never found him." Yuan knelt before Lord Yggdrasill.

"Where have you looked?" the blonde Seraph asked.

"All over Sylvarant, my lord."

"Have you checked Tethe'alla?"

"Yes, my lord. Briefly." Yuan stood and faced the leader of Cruxis.

"Check again! I want that seal!"

"As you wish, my lord." Yuan left again to 'search' the worlds.

"Anna?" Kratos hovered near the window. He wasn't expecting a response as late as it was, but he nearly faltered and fell when he heard her soft voice.

"Kratos?" she came to the window and almost screamed when she saw him floating there, but stopped herself when she remembered he was an angel. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but I changed my mind." He climbed/flew through the window and folded away his wings. "I couldn't go through with it. He was my friend at one point, but now he has become corrupted by power."

"Who? What are you talking about? Why did this person want to talk to you so badly?"

"Mithos Yggdrasill. He has a split personality and he has let the evil side take over. He did not want to talk to me, he wanted to kill me."

"But why? If he was your friend…"

"I don't know why, but it might have something to do with the seal in my body."

"What kind of seal?"

"A spirit seal. He placed the seal in my body when he made the pact with the spirit. He probably wants it to further his plans."

"Oh…that's terrible! Why would he do something like that? Does it actually require your death to release the seal?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He is a twisted being. My guess would be that he needs the seal to use the Eternal Sword to join the worlds once again…probably hoping that it would make his plan easier."

"What plan?" Anna put her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"That, I cannot say. Not because I don't know, but because I am already betraying Cruxis by staying here with you." He held her close and stroked her hair.

"What is Cruxis?" she moved to look into his eyes. "I heard you mention it earlier."

"Cruxis is the organization that guides this world. I am part of it and there is absolutely nothing I can do to get out."

"That's so sad. If you don't want to be part of it anymore, why don't you just leave?"

"As I have said, nothing can be done. My leader will not allow it. My status as a Seraphim of Cruxis will not allow it."

"Seraphim…higher than a typical angel."

"Yes. I had a few under my command, but when I left Derris Kharlan, Cruxis' headquarters, they were transferred to Yuan's command." Kratos sighed and backed out of Anna's arms. "I wish that I could leave Cruxis entirely, but I cannot. I would kill Lord Yggdrasill, but it is impossible."

"Why do you want to kill him if he used to be your friend?" Anna asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Lord Yggdrasill is the reason that you were in that Ranch in the first place. And now, he wants me to get to the seal held within me." He sat down next to her. "He might try to use me to find you."

"If you go back."

"Yes. If I go back. But I'm not going back." He kissed her. A promise to never leave her.

You know what to do if you want more...and yes. There will be more... 


	18. Chapter 17

This is a fun chapter. Enjoy! 

Chapter 17: Confessions

A couple weeks later, the two had practically forgotten about Yuan and Yggdrasill and Kratos' seal. They spent quite a bit of time just sitting around in Hima…that is, until Kratos got bored with the place. (A/N: not that I blame him)

"I've got an idea!" Kratos said one day while they were wandering aimlessly around the market.

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere we've never been."

"Like where?" Anna smiled. She wondered where he could be thinking of going. "We've been everywhere in Sylvarant!"

"No we haven't. There's still one place you haven't seen." He took her hand and led her out of the marketplace. "Noishe!" he called. The dog came running up to greet them. "We're leaving." The gray/green protozoa barked.

They got their things and left Hima.

"YUAN!" Yggdrasill screamed when Yuan reappeared on Derris Kharlan. "WHERE IS HE? I WANT ORIGIN'S SEAL!"

"Calm yourself, my lord. I believe I may have found him." 'All or nothing…' Yuan thought. "He is leaving a small mountain town called Hima. I do not know where he is headed, though. If you will follow me to Sylvarant, I may be able to get him to temporarily release his wings, and then you will be able to follow the mana signature."

"Interesting idea, Yuan. Take me there!" Yggdrasill ordered. Yuan bowed his head and complied. There seemed no other way. Kratos would surely kill him, but at least he wouldn't die like a coward at the Seraph lord's hand.

"This place is beautiful!" Anna cried as they arrived.

"Isn't it, though?" Kratos walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I came across Lake Umacy a while ago and thought you might like to see it," he whispered.

"Can we go swimming?" Anna turned in his arms to face him.

"I don't see why not…" he said, releasing her. She took the opportunity to grab Kratos and pulled him into the water with her. They fell under the surface, their lips locked in a deep kiss. When they broke surface for air and parted their lips, Kratos grinned.

"Cheap shot…" he pushed her head under the water playfully and she grabbed one of his legs and flipped him, then came up.

"No fair!" they started splashing each other in a mini-water war. This went on for a while, then Kratos held up his hands.

"I surrender! You win!" He swam over to her.

"Oh, goodie! What do I win?" she asked, smiling.

"This…" he whispered, kissing her.

"Oh…Martel…" Yggdrasill and Yuan had managed to find out where they were headed without provoking Kratos to unmask his mana signature.

"What?" Yuan asked, landing at his leader's shoulder. "Oh, no…" Yuan paled. "So much for your plan, my lord." He whispered.

"How could he do this?" the blonde angel asked, gesturing violently at the scene before them. "This is betrayal of the worst form. Now, I must have them both. I want Origin's Seal and the Angelus Project!"

Kratos broke the kiss and stared at Anna. She smiled at him and pushed his head under the water.

"That's payback for earlier!"

"I deserved it too…" he said from behind her. He had swum under her and come up unnoticed. Anna whirled to face him. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…I love you." Kratos wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I'm never going to leave you. I don't ever want to let you go." He kissed her again, briefly.

"K-Kratos...I love you, too." Anna held onto Kratos' arms. "I miss you when you leave, and I want to stay with you forever!" Once more, they kissed, and from far away, (actually in one of the trees surrounding the lake) Yggdrasill swore his revenge against them.

Review! Please! I need feedback! 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Traitor to Cruxis

It was fun while it lasted, but eventually, Kratos ushered Anna out of the water and over to Noishe.

"Why do we have to go?" Anna complained. "I was having fun! And so were you, so don't even think about denying it!"

"I wasn't going to, love. Actually, that was the most fun I've had in a long time." Kratos wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm glad I thought of this."

"Mmm. Me too." Anna said, as Kratos started kissing her neck and jaw line. "We should probably head to the nearest city though…"

"Why? Why can't we just camp out here?"

"Because we're all wet and it'll get cold."

"Good point." He stopped and a shadow of worry flitted briefly through his eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"No, I didn't hear anything…" Anna said, looking around.

"You go on to Asgard with Noishe. I'll follow shortly."

"Uh…ok…see you soon?"

"Yes." They kissed, and then Anna left. He waited until she was out of earshot before calling, "Show yourself!"

"Well, well, well. It's about time we found you, Lord Kratos." Yggdrasill sneered as he leapt out of the tree. There was another soft thud and Yuan followed.

"So it would seem." He turned to face the two spying Seraphim. "How long were you up in that tree?"

"Since you and the Angelus Project got here, my friend." Yggdrasill stepped closer to Kratos with every word.

"What do you want with her?" Kratos asked, standing his ground. 'Damn! I don't have my sword!' he thought and the other angels advanced on him.

"I don't want her, Kratos. I want you!"

"Why?" he asked simply, not even blinking.

"Why? 'Why?' you ask? I want Origin's Seal!" Yggdrasill yelled.

"What is so important that you would kill me to release the seal?"

"You have betrayed Cruxis, and for that you must die. I need Origin's Seal released to connect it with a more reliable person."

"Kratos, please, return to Derris Kharlan! Forget about Anna!"

"NO!" Kratos roared. "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I love her…"

"Love is such a painful thing, isn't it?" Yggdrasill cooed.

"…" Kratos had no answer. Instead, he balled his fists and hung his head.

"Are you planning on fighting us?" the Cruxis leader asked, referring to Kratos' fists.

"Possibly…" he stepped forward, raising one fist slowly and discreetly. When he was close enough, he punched Yggdrasill in the gut. He smiled slightly at the sight of his 'powerful leader' falling to the ground. "Or then again, possibly not." Kicking his fallen leader in the ribs, he unfolded his green and purple wings and took off for Asgard.

Once there, he met up with Anna outside of the Vortex Inn.

"So, what was your noise?" she asked casually as they checked in.

"Oh…nothing I couldn't handle." He took her hand and led her upstairs to the room. "Just a couple of spies." He opened the door.

"Spies?" Anna asked, a slight hint of intrigue in her voice.

"Yes. Spies. From Cruxis." He sat down on one of the beds while Anna sat on the other. "Yuan and our boss."

"Oh, no! Did they see anything between us or did they get there before I left?"

"They saw everything. And they were understandably pissed. But there's nothing to worry about. I took care of Lord Yggdrasill."

"What did you do?"

"I punched him." Kratos shrugged as if it were nothing and lay back on his bed. "Good night."

"You too." The lights turned out and they went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

I'd like to thank one of my muses, Leasha Whitehawk, for giving me the title for this chapter. Hope everyone likes and reveiws! 

Chapter 19: One Request

At least six months had passed since he had met her. And every minute they spent together had been the best experience out of the 4000 years that he had lived. The morning after their day at the lake, Kratos sat on his bed at the break of dawn, watching her. A small half-smile creeping over his lips, he stood and left.

The market was just opening when he got there. Looking around, he saw his prize. 4, 250 Gald later, he headed back to the hotel. He fixed breakfast and walked into the room.

"Anna…" he whispered, "Are you up yet?"

"Yes." She yawned and smiled at him.

"Breakfast is ready outside." He turned and went back outside to finish setting up.

A few moments later, Anna was outside and they were enjoying the cool morning breeze.

"I got you something this morning at the market." Kratos said casually.

"What were you doing there this early?"

"I had to get more eggs." He shrugged and then handed her a Lapis Bracelet.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Anna put the bracelet on and kissed him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I thought you would like it."

The rest of the morning passed with no other event.

"Can we go back to the lake? Please, Kratos?" Anna asked.

"If you want to."

So they went back to Lake Umacy. Kratos didn't complain; it fit perfectly into his plan. They sat on the bank and ate lunch.

"What's wrong? You've been awful quiet today." Anna cocked her head and looked at him.

"Huh? No. Just thinking." Kratos smiled at her.

"About what?" She moved closer to him.

"About you…and me…and us…"

"Oh, really? That's so sweet!" She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "That's really sweet, Kratos." She kissed him.

"I know. Do you know what would be really, really awesome right now?" he asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

"No. What?" She laughed. Kratos leaned in extra-close and whispered into her ear as he took her arms from around his neck.

"It would be really, really awesome if you would marry me." He kissed her cheek and raised her hand. She looked at it and gasped.

"Oh…" her eyes went wide as she stared at the Fairy Ring. "Kratos…"

"Well?" he moved her so that they were face to face. She threw all of her weight forward when he had her in a straddled position so that they both fell backwards. She kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling. When they broke the kiss for air, Anna smiled at Kratos. "Is that a yes?"

"You bet." They kissed again, briefly this time, then set about disentangling their limbs as they stood up. "This has got to be the happiest day of my entire life."

"I know what you mean." Kratos laced their fingers together and smiled. "How about we camp out here tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I'm so good at romance...:) (kicks vain side) Sorry about that... 


	21. Chapter 20

YAY! hope ya'll like this 'un! took me forever to write XX... 

Chapter 20: Down the Aisle

Three weeks later, all preparations had been made; everything was in perfect working order. Nothing could go wrong…or so it seemed. Kratos could not help but feel that there was something wrong, that there was, to quote Obi-Wan Kenobi, 'a disturbance in the Force'.

This 'disturbance' came in the form of a certain blue-haired Seraphim. Yuan approached Kratos as the auburn-haired Seraph oversaw final preparations.

"What is going on here, Kratos?"

"None of your business, Yuan. Go home." Kratos answered, not even looking at Yuan.

"Looks like it'll be one helluva party…"

"Presumably." Kratos motioned for a table to be moved. During the arrangements, Kratos had secretly returned to Derris Kharlan to retrieve some angels that were still loyal to him and that refused to listen to Yuan. They were now helping him set up.

"Can I stay for the party?"

"Maybe. But more than likely not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that it is more likely that I will kick you out right now than let you stay." He turned to face his blue-haired friend. "Any particular reason you want to stay?"

"I have decided to follow you. Yggdrasill has become unbearable. I finally see why you left Derris Kharlan in the first place." Yuan answered truthfully. Kratos just raised an eyebrow.

"Do what you will."

The sun was setting on Hima's peak. Everything was set up along the winding path up to the clearing at the top. Kratos stood there, waiting. Yuan stood nearby, silently watching. As the last rays sank below the horizon, everything froze as Anna appeared around a bend. She smiled at Kratos, and continued forward. She came to stand at his side as twilight fell. The pinks and oranges of the fading sun were still reflected off of the clouds. One of Kratos' most trusted angels floated down from the sky to rest on the ground between them. Yuan still stood there, watching, waiting. The angel looked between them, and, at a nod from Kratos, began.

"Angels of Cruxis and citizens of Hima, welcome to the twilight ceremony that will eternally bind our squad leader and Kharlan Hero, Kratos Aurion, and his Sylvarantian lover, Anna Irving." Yuan's jaw virtually dropped at the words 'eternally bind'. Not noticing the Seraph's reaction, the angel continued. "We shall begin with the vows. Lord Kratos, do you take this woman as your wife…promising to love, honor, cherish, obey her…to be with her always; better or worse, rich or poor, sickness or health?" The angel couldn't add the 'till death do you part' clause because of Kratos' angelic status. Yuan stood stock still, mouthing unintelligible phrases to himself.

"I do." Kratos answered without the slightest hesitation.

"Fair Anna, do you take this Seraph as your husband…promising to love, honor, cherish, obey him…to be with him always; better or worse, rich or poor, sickness or health?"

"I do." Anna smiled at the angel, then at Kratos.

"Is there anyone who has any objections as to why these two should not be wed then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." At this point in the ceremony, Kratos glared at Yuan with an 'I'll kill you myself if you mention this to Lord Yggdrasill' look on his face, so Yuan held his tongue. After glancing briefly around, the angel continued.

"Lord Kratos, you have the rings, I presume?" The angel inclined his head at the Cruxis lord. Kratos nodded and presented two Holy Rings to the angel, who gave one to each of them.

"Lord Kratos, place this ring upon her finger…"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Kratos did as he was asked.

"Fair Anna, place this ring upon his finger…"

She did so, and repeated Kratos' vow. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by the Church of Martel, I now pronounce you husband and wife…Lord Kratos, you may now kiss your bride." At a nod from the angel, Kratos eagerly kissed Anna. When the kiss was broken, the angel finished, "Angels of Cruxis, citizens of Hima, I present to you Kratos and Anna Aurion!" Yuan just stood there gaping as the angel flew off and the reception commenced.

Please review, or you won't get any more! 


	22. Chapter 21

Uhhhh...minor disclaimer...i don't own anything that Shakespeare wrote except a book of plays and a poem/sonnet book... 

Chapter 21: Adjusting

Even in all the happiness of marriage, Kratos and Anna still had to worry about Kvar. There was every chance that he would find them. In fact, after spending their honeymoon at Izoold, that's exactly what happened.

"Are we ready to go?" Kratos asked on the morning that they were to leave for Palmacosta.

"Yes, dear." Anna kissed him and put her bags on the ground next to Noishe.

"Shall we head out then?"

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice called.

"I know that voice…that voice means trouble…" Anna whispered.

"Stay with Noishe. I'll handle it." Kratos whispered back. Anna didn't need to be told twice. Kratos turned around to face Kvar, sword drawn and ready.

"Still thinking you can intimidate me with that?" the Ranch leader asked.

"You are out of your jurisdiction! Leave now!" Kratos said, hoping that he wouldn't have to use his sword.

"Since when have I answered to you?" Kvar mocked.

"Do you even know who I am?" Kratos threatened as he stepped forward.

"You are the man who kidnapped the Angelus Project. You are going to die if you don't return her. You can't scare me!"

"I am one of the leaders of Cruxis! You will answer to me!" the Seraph warned, pointing his sword at Kvar.

"Cruxis? Hah! Like that worries me!"

"Fine. You are justly killed by your own treachery. (1)" Kratos unfolded his wings and rose up, holding his sword high. "Thunder Blade!" he called as he hawk-dived toward Kvar. The lightning hit the Desian leader and sent him flying. Sheathing his blade, Kratos ran to where Anna and Noishe were. "We have to go! Now!" He flung himself onto the dog-creature's back and helped Anna up, grabbing their bags as they moved. Folding his wings away again, they headed for the docks and hopped a boat to Palmacosta.

Over the next few weeks, they moved constantly. They were never safe from Kvar. Eventually though, they were once again able to live quietly and in one place. Luin was a quiet enough place, a small enough town, and far enough out of the way that even if the Desian leader ever made it up that far, he still wouldn't find them.

Every once in a while, Yuan would find them, but refused to say whether or not he was truly on their side. It seemed that he was, but even Kratos couldn't be too careful.

All in all, it was extremely difficult for Kratos and Anna to adjust to their new life together.

Not even six months into this new interesting adventure, another door opened onto an opportunity for a not-as interesting new mission for the Cruxis angel.

One beautiful day, Kratos was outside by the fountain with Noishe, watching all the little kids run around playing tag and various ball games. Occasionally, some would come over to see Noishe. Just as another group of kids ran over to take a look at the green-gray protozoan, Anna also walked up, a smile playing over her lips as she watched her husband explain to the kids that Noishe was just a dog.

"Are you sure, mister? He looks kinda funny." One little boy said.

"Oh! Don't say things like that! You'll hurt its feelings!" A girl with blonde ponytails hugged Noishe and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Now, now. Don't start arguing." Kratos said calmly, petting Noishe's head. "He's just a normal dog." The kids got bored with Noishe and ran off to play some more games. Anna sat down on the fountain edge next to Kratos and put her head on his shoulder.

"I saw how you acted around those kids…"

"What? What's wrong with that? I was nice to them!" Kratos said, a little confused.

"That's what I meant. You seem really good with kids."

"I suppose…" Kratos kissed the top of his wife's head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh…nothing. It was just an observation." She stood up and grabbed both of his hands. "Come on. There's something I want to tell you…" she led him back to the small house that they had rented.

"Why couldn't we just stay at the fountain?" Kratos asked. Noishe whined in agreement. Anna just shook her head and pushed him gently into a chair. He immediately stood back up.

"You're gonna want to sit for this…"

"Why? There is nothing you can tell me that I can't take standing up." Kratos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Anna said under her breath as she backed up a couple steps and braced for impact. "Kratos…I'm pregnant."

Kratos fainted.

(1) One of Laeretes' last lines in 'Hamlet: Prince of Denmark'. 


	23. Chapter 22

one of the longest chapters in the whole thing(3 pgs in Word)...hope you like. 

Chapter 22: A Star is Born

"Honey? Are you okay?" Anna asked once Kratos had regained conciseness.

"Huh? I'm fine. Really, Anna. I'm fine." Kratos stood up and brushed himself off. "What happened?"

"Promise you won't faint again?"

"I…I fainted?" Kratos asked, more than a little confused.

"Yes. Right after I told you that I'm pregnant."

"How long ago was this?" the angel narrowed his eyes, calculating.

"You were out cold for about two hours."

"Two hours?" Kratos sat down in the chair. "Let me get this straight. For the _first time_ in roughly 4,000 years, I fainted, I was out cold for two hours, and you are pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it…wait…4,000 years?" At the slightly surprised look Anna gave him, he merely shrugged.

"Can you really blame me? I am an angel." He took off his gloves and threw them on a nearby desk. "And besides, what did you expect? These things practically freeze the aging process." He held up his hand to show her the gem. (A/N: If you look at Mithos, Zelos, Presea, and Colette, they all have their Cruxis Crystals on little necklace looking things…I just figured Kratos would be different. Yay for individualism-)

"Aren't you the least bit happy? You're going to be a father!" Anna said, sitting on his lap and ignoring everything he had just said.

"I don't know what to feel. I'm happy that I'm going to be a father, but at the same time, I'm a little scared that I won't be any good at it or that I'll be rejected. I mean…I'm just getting used to being married, and now…" he was silenced by the kiss Anna gently pressed on his lips.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful dad." She kissed him again, and then they went back outside and to the fountain.

Over the course of Anna's pregnancy, they traveled very rarely for obvious reasons. If they did go somewhere, they didn't go too far. Stopping for up to two months at the towns around the area, they managed to make it to Hakonesia Peak by the time she was six or seven months along.

"Where to from here?" Kratos asked when they reached the peak. He had been walking the entire time from at least Asgard while Anna rode on Noishe.

"I don't know…maybe we can go back to Izoold?" she asked hopefully.

"All right. Let's try to make it to the bottom of the mountain before nightfall, though." So they kept going. Sure enough, just as twilight fell, they reached the bottom of the mountain. They camped for the night, then kept going.

It took a while to make it to Palmacoasta from Hakonesia Peak, and by the time they got there and stayed for a couple months, Anna was eight and a half months pregnant.

From Palmacoasta, they took a boat to Izoold. After a couple weeks there, it was time.

Kratos wasn't allowed anywhere near the building until all was said and done. For almost the entire day, he waited. He paced around in the market and on the beach to pass time.

"You seem worried, Lord Kratos." Kratos turned to see Yuan.

"I'm fine…" he answered quickly.

"No. You aren't. What's wrong?"

"I…Come with me. I have to see her." Kratos grabbed Yuan's wrist and dragged him along to the medical building.

"Kratos! What is all this about?"

"Sir, do you have authorization to be in this area?" a nurse asked.

"I want to see Anna…is she all right?"

"Who are you?"

"Kratos Aurion. I want to see my wife."

"Ok. Right this way, please." The nurse led him to a small room and let him in. "Anna, he's here." She shut the door behind the two Seraphim.

"Kratos…come here. Come see him." Anna whispered. He walked over to her and she handed him the blue-wrapped bundle she had been holding. "I haven't named him yet…I thought you might like to." Yuan walked up behind Kratos.

"A child? Kratos…What if Lord Yggdrasill finds out?"

"He won't find out because you won't tell him." Kratos turned a steely glare on his blue-haired friend, and then set softer eyes on his son. "As long as you keep your silence, Yuan, Lord Yggdrasill will never find out about Lloyd." Anna smiled, then looked at Yuan.

"You won't tell, will you?" she asked.

"No, Lady Anna, I won't." he turned to Kratos. "Lord Kratos, there is something I think you should hear, now that I think about it."

"What is it, Yuan?" Kratos turned to face Yuan. "And, please, try to keep it down."

"Of course. I have recruited an army to fight Yggdrasill and the Desians."

"You'll be in trouble if he finds out…" Anna started.

"He's not going to." Yuan stated. "I'm pretending to stay loyal to him while at the same time training my Renegades and trying to protect your family."

"Renegades? Sounds kind of obvious, don't you think?" Kratos asked after a while.

"As long as Lord Yggdrasill doesn't know who started it, it can be as obvious as they want it to be." Kratos nodded in agreement, then turned to Anna.

"When are they going to let you out?"

"I don't know…they said I could leave when you got here…" The door opened and the nurse walked back in with a clipboard and a couple other things.

"Just a couple of things and then you can leave." The nurse pulled up a chair next to Anna's bed. "First things first. What have you decided to call him?"

"His name is Lloyd." Kratos said.

"All right. Now we just need to do a couple of tests to make sure he's healthy enough to leave." The nurse wrote down his name and proceeded to 'test' him. Basically, she checked his heart and vital signs and all the other stuff that's supposed to be tested and checked and yada yada yada. "All right! You're free to go." The nurse opened the door and saw everyone to the entrance/exit.

"I'm technically supposed to be on a mission or looking for you or something. Do you want me to just give my usual 'I couldn't find him anywhere, my lord. Please don't hurt me, my lord. I'll try harder next time, my lord' monologue?"

"Yeah. That would work." Kratos said. Yuan nodded and flew off, leaving the family standing there.

"Well? Are we ready?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"As ready as we'll ever be." He kissed her on the lips, kissed his son on the forehead, and led them home.

HOORAY! Please review...reviews make everyone happy. DO YOU WANT KRATOS TO GET MAD! that's what i thought. 


	24. Chapter 23

i wrote most of this chappy after my science isat. Isats are like mondays...they need to die slow and painfull deaths in hell. 

Chapter 23: "They've Found Us!"

The family had lived happily in the village of Iselia for about three years with no word of Kvar or the Desians. The sun rose one morning on a particularly overcast day.

"Mommy! Mommy! Dark clouds!" Lloyd said happily that morning looking out the window.

"Yes, Lloyd. Dark clouds." Anna kneeled on the floor next to her son. "What do dark clouds mean?"

"Rain!" Lloyd screamed. "Rain, rain, go away!" Kratos walked into the living room and shook his head slightly.

"Lloyd wants to go play?" he asked.

"Daddy!" the little boy ran over to his father. "Make dark clouds leave!"

"I can't make the dark clouds leave. But…maybe if you ask them nicely, they'll go away." He smiled down at his son and watched the boy scramble back over to the window.

"Please go away, clouds?" he asked. After waiting a couple minutes, the boy turned back to his father. "They aren't leaving! Make them leave Daddy!"

"Give them time, Lloyd. You can't expect everything to just happen. Some things take time." Kratos walked over and sat with his family.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, cocking his head to one side and staring at his father.

"Because that's not how it works, honey." Anna said, stroking Lloyd's hair. "The clouds will go away."

"Daddy said they would if I asked nicely."

"What else has Daddy told you?" Anna glared at Kratos.

"What?" Kratos asked, slightly offended.

"What have you been telling him?" she asked again.

"I haven't said anything 'out-of-bounds' if that's what you're implying." Kratos huffed.

"Good." At that point, there was a knock at the door. Anna sighed and stood up to answer it. As she opened the door, Yuan charged in, his blue hair hanging out of its ponytail and his eyes wide.

"Lord Kratos! You have to get your family out of here!"

"What? Why?" the auburn-haired Seraph stood up and stared blankly at Yuan.

"Yggdrasill! He's found you and he's sent Kvar!"

"What? NO!" Anna cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Go to Triet. I'll hold them off…"

"No, Yuan. I won't run. I'm a Seraph, for Martel's sake!"

"Daddy! What's happening?" Lloyd ran over and hugged Kratos' leg.

"Don't worry, son. Mommy and I will take care of everything." Kratos bent over and looked Lloyd straight in the eyes.

"What about Uncle Yuan?" the boy asked. Yuan smiled slightly at the endearment.

"Listen to your father, Lloyd. We will handle everything." Yuan answered. Lloyd nodded. Just then, a burst of light came through the window and open door. A voice, then a flurry of other sounds, and finally, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Well done, Yuan. How very nice to see you again, Kratos."

"Lord Yggdrasill." Loyalty and status dictated that he knelt, so he did so, taking this opportunity to hide Lloyd behind him.

"You've been very disobedient, Kratos. When I summon you, you had better answer!" Yggdrasill stomped in and, grabbing Kratos by the collar, jerked the angel to his feet. "We can't have Origin's Seal running all over Sylvarant, now can we?" The leader of Cruxis was momentarily distracted when Lloyd started to cry. Anna rushed over to pick him up before Yggdrasill did.

"Hush, Lloyd. It's going to be fine…"

"Don't lie to the boy." Yggdrasill smiled evilly at the mother and son. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, he saw it. "You!" He rounded on Kratos and grabbed him again. "So! This is where you've been hiding the Angelus Project!"

"Let me go, Lord Yggdrasill." Kratos growled.

"How amusing. A minion ordering his leader!"

"I am no longer your minion. I do as I please."

"Oh, ho. No, Kratos, I believe you are mistaken. You do as _I_ please. Now, come back to Derris Kharlan like a good angel and I'll be lenient with you."

"I will return…"

"Kratos! No! You can't!" Anna cried.

"…on one condition." Kratos narrowed his eyes at the Cruxis Lord. "You leave them alone…to live happily and safely anywhere they wish."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Yggdrasill laughed. "Let the Angelus Project go free? Why do you care so much?"

"For the same reason you care about Martel." Kratos knew instantly he had gone too far when he saw the pure, unadulterated evil gleam in his lord's eyes.

"You are never to mention her name in my presence!" Yggdrasill started to glow and a ring of light appeared beneath his feet.

"Anna! Get Lloyd to safety! He's casting!" Kratos called. Anna held Lloyd close and ran to one of the back rooms. Just in time, too, because at the exact moment that the dull thud of a door shutting, Yggdrasill cast Judgment. It didn't hit anyone, but it damaged a lot of furniture.

"You missed." Kratos mocked weakly.

"Why did you protect them? Who are they to you?" Yggdrasill roared.

"As I said before…They are to me who your sister is to you…family."

"Family?" Yggdrasill dropped Kratos into a heap on the floor and left him there panting for breath while he headed back through the house. Kratos sat straight up when a door slammed open and Lloyd screamed. He bolted for the room.

is the suspense killing you yet? if you review, i'll put it (the suspense) out of your misery. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Final, Desperate Plea

My friend Stephan Garza gave me the title for this chapter...

These next few chapters are tear-jerkers...but of course, you already knew that, didn't you? "I swear, if you touch them…" Kratos yelled as he burst into the room, but was interrupted by the sight before him.

"You'll do what?" Yggdrasill asked, smiling evilly at Kratos as two of his most powerful angels held Anna and Lloyd.

"Yggdrasill! Let them go! It's me you want!"

"No, dear Kratos." Yggdrasill sneered. "I want the Angelus Project." He turned to his angels. "Take them outside. I have a promise to keep."

"Since when have you kept your promises, Yggdrasill?" Kratos growled.

"Hold your tongue, Kratos. Or else…"

"Or else what?" Kratos narrowed his eyes at his leader. "You can't kill me; otherwise, Origin's seal will be released."

"Duly noted." Yggdrasill followed his angels out, Kratos scowled and followed as well.

As soon as they were outside, Yggdrasill motioned to his angels. The one holding Anna threw her on the ground at Kvar's feet. The one holding Lloyd just dropped him. Noishe growled at the angels and picked up Lloyd and brought him into an alcove near the house.

"Give me one good reason, Kratos, why I shouldn't kill them right here."

"Yggdrasill…you are cold and heartless."

"I'm waiting, Kratos."

"If you even _touch_ my wife and child again, I'll kill you." Kratos iced.

"Wife and child, huh?" Yggdrasill shrugged and turned to Kvar. "My end of the deal is fulfilled. Take her, but leave Kratos to me."

"What? No!" Kratos drew his sword and ran at Kvar and Yggdrasill and started hacking and slashing at them.

"Kratos! Help!" Anna cried. Using a Double Demon Fang to push them back, he ran to his wife's side. "Where's Lloyd?"

"Noishe took him to safety." Kratos said, then kissed her softly. "Lloyd is fine."

"How touching." Kvar said, recovering and stepping toward them.

"Don't touch her." Kratos warned, standing and pointing his sword at the Desian.

"I don't want her…I want her EXsphere." Kvar laughed.

"You can't have it! It's mine!" Anna screamed.

"Anna…let me handle it." Kratos whispered.

"Playing tough won't save you!" Yggdrasill called. "It won't save you, and it won't save your family!"

"Your tough act didn't save Martel, either." Kratos retorted.

"What did I tell you? Don't mention her name in front of me!"

"Why not? She was your sister!"

"Kratos…how do you know that?" Anna whispered.

"I knew Martel. She was as kind as you are. She was a good friend," he whispered back. Yggdrasill advanced on Kratos while Kvar approached from behind.

"During all our time as friends…I've noticed that you never watch your back." Yggdrasill mocked as Kvar grabbed Anna and she screamed. Kratos turned slowly, sword at his side.

"Let her go." He emphasized each word with the authority he held as a Seraphim of Cruxis.

"Why should I? She has something I want." Kvar snickered as he pulled a device out of his cloak. Anna's eyes widened when she saw it and she immediately started struggling. "Now, now. None of that," the Desian laughed as he tightened his grip.

"No! No, please!" Anna begged, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "No…"

"Don't you dare!" Kratos warned, realizing what was happening. Kvar didn't seem to be listening, though, because he did it anyway. There was a scream, a flash of light, and another, more painful and heart wrenching scream.

When the light faded, Kvar was on the ground, out cold, and Yggdrasill was staring in horror at the _thing_ before him. Kratos' jaw dropped and he gasped.

"Anna…" he whispered.

"_Kratos…"_ she responded, though her lips didn't move.

"What's happened to you?" he asked, stepping closer.

"_My EXsphere was removed…this is what happened to all the people at the Ranch who outlived their usefulness. This is what would have happened to me that day, had you not been there."_

"Anna…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen."

"_Kratos, darling, it's not your fault."_ Anna moved closer. _"Really, it isn't."_

"Yes it is. If I would have killed Kvar when I had the chance…"

"_There's no use blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done…not without hurting me…"_ her voice cut off abruptly and her posture changed drastically. She turned her head to look at the small boy who had gotten away from the family pet. Then, unexplainably, she went after him. Noishe immediately jumped up to protect Lloyd.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Kratos called, rushing forward. As he reached her side once again, another change took place. She seemed to almost return to normal.

"_Kratos…I…I'm sorry! I can't control anything!" _she cried.

"What's going on here?" Yggdrasill called, clearly angry.

"It's your fault!" Kratos rounded on his leader. "If you hadn't brought Kvar along, this would never have happened!" he started a charge on his leader when Anna spoke again and stopped him.

"_Kratos…please…I don't want to hurt anyone…especially not you or Lloyd."_ He turned to face his wife. _"I have one thing to ask of you…promise me you'll do it."_

"Anything! Anna, I'll do anything for you. You know I would."

"_Please…kill me."_

cries Please review? Kratty-sama starts crying Oh...it's OK, Kratos...don't cry. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Last Request

"What?" Kratos asked, disbelief written in his eyes.

"_Please, Kratos…kill me. I don't want to hurt you or Lloyd. You have to kill me…"_

"Anna, I can't. I love you."

"_I love you, too, Kratos. And that is why you must kill me."_

"Because I love you? Anna, that's crazy."

"_It may sound crazy, my love, but it's true. You must kill me…if you love me, you'll end my suffering."_

"Very touching. Very, very touching." Yggdrasill said, stepping up beside Kratos. "It seems you have a choice to make."

"…" Kratos glared at his leader. At that moment, a blue-haired figure came out of the house.

"Yuan!" Yggdrasill ran over to his faithful companion. "Where have you been?"

"Inside…WHAT IN MARTEL'S NAME?" he said as he caught sight of Anna.

"Yuan…help me." Kratos said in a voice that only Yuan could hear. The third Seraphim walked slowly and carefully over to the auburn-haired man.

"With what?"

"Anna…she wants me to kill her…" a single tear escaped the angel's eyes as he looked at his wife…at what Kvar had turned her into.

"Why?"

"Look at her. She's suffering. She wants me to, but I can't." Yuan glanced briefly at the monster that Anna had become, then back at Kratos. "I can't."

"If that is what she wants, then why not?" Yggdrasill called.

"Yggdrasill, you cold and heartless---," Kratos started, but was interrupted by Yuan.

"Kratos…watch your language in front of your son." Kratos just looked at the blue-haired angel, and then turned a steely glance on Yggdrasill.

"_Kratos…please…"_

"I can't, Anna. I just can't. You mean everything to me!"

"Daddy…why are you crying?" Lloyd had crawled up next to Kratos and was sitting by his feet.

"Noishe…come get Lloyd. I don't want him hurt."

"Once again, that's very touching, Kratos." Yggdrasill sneered. "Now get on with it. I want that EXsphere!"

As Yggdrasill had been speaking, Anna changed again, losing control for a second time.

"Daddy! Help!" Lloyd called as the monster attempted to attack again. Noishe couldn't defend the boy, so Kratos swallowed the lump in his throat and, clutching his sword's hilt tighter, jumped between Lloyd and Anna and closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was a jolt as the blade hit its mark and then nothing. He released the hilt and stepped back, afraid to open his eyes.

There was a brighter flash of light, a soft 'thud', then a louder one. Kratos fell to his knees, the tears flowing freely now, as the dark clouds overhead grew darker and the rain started pouring in sheets. Cracking his eyes open a tiny bit, he almost shut them again. His clothes were stained with blood, as was the ground and the sword. He slowly reached out to grab the sword, and closed his eyes again as he pulled it out. Throwing it carelessly to the side, he opened his eyes fully and took Anna's broken, human body into his arms.

"Anna…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" he closed his eyes tightly and let the tears mix with the rain on his face and in her hair.

"Are you quite finished?" a voice called. Kvar stood there, staring at Kratos.

"Daddy? What's this?" Lloyd had once again snuck away from Noishe and had picked up the little red ball that had been the cause of all of this.

"Lloyd, put that down. It's not yours." Kratos slowly opened his eyes and gently took the EXsphere from Lloyd.

"Whose is it?" the boy asked.

"Mine!" Kvar shouted, rushing forward and snatching it. Kratos gently moved Anna's body back onto the ground and stood up. The two men circled, and Kratos picked up his sword.

"Noishe! Get Lloyd to safety!" Kratos ordered. The dog-creature did as it was told.

"Come, Yuan. This is not our battle." Yggdrasill spread out his wings and motioned for Yuan to follow.

"What about the EXsphere?" Yuan asked, unfolding his own wings.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it later." The two Seraphs flew off.

After going full circle, Kratos unleashed a combo of sword techs. "Demon Fang! Sonic Thrust! Double Demon Fang!" Finishing the combo, he linked a spell attack, "Fireball!" Everything hit the mark. Kvar went flying and the EXsphere dropped to the ground. Kratos dived for it and grabbed it. He ran back over to the house and dropped it beside Noishe. "Keep this safe for me, OK?" Noishe whined. "Thanks, boy." Returning to the fray, he just managed to dodge Kvar's attack. Then, just as he was about to turn and counter, he was hit from behind. Kratos fell, the slash on his back oozing blood. Whispering, "First Aid," he slowly got back up. He shot fully upright, though, when he heard his son once again call for help.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kvar laughed, finding Lloyd and picking him up. Kratos turned and gasped. His son was holding Anna's EXsphere. Kvar, thankfully, didn't see it. Taking advantage of Kvar's distraction, Kratos ran up behind Kvar and attacked multiple times (A/N: think: KvarJulius Caesar). Unfortunately, the first hit caused Kvar to drop Lloyd onto the ground, and the subsequent hits caused Lloyd to see what his father was doing. As Kvar fell to his knees, Lloyd started crying. Kratos dropped his sword and picked up his son, who was still holding the EXsphere.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Lloyd. Daddy's here." Kratos said softly, trying to calm the toddler.

"Not for very much longer…" came Kvar's voice as Kratos felt a sharp object enter his side. Kvar grabbed Lloyd and waited until Kratos had turned to walk backwards towards the cliff/overlook. Kvar smiled evilly and Kratos charged, knocking all three of them over the cliff.

Once they reached the bottom, Kvar managed to get away, but Lloyd was nowhere to be found.

"LLOYD!" Kratos called, but there was no answer. So, he set out to find him.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Country Roads, Take Me Home

After searching all through Iselia forest, Kratos came upon a small house. There was a dwarf outside, tending to the gardens; the rain had stopped a couple hours previously. Hearing Kratos' footsteps, the dwarf looked up.

"Can I help ya with som'thin'?" he asked.

"Have you seen my son?" Kratos asked hopefully.

"What's he look like?"

"He's about three years old with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Sorry, I haven't. Ya look terrible, no offense. Why don't ya come inside and warm yerself?" the dwarf asked walking over to Kratos.

"That' s very kind of you…" Kratos started. "But I have no idea who you are."

"Name's Dirk." The dwarf extended his hand in greeting.

"And I am Kratos Aurion." The angel shook hands with the dwarf, who again invited him in to warm up. So Kratos went inside and they sat and talked by the fire.

"So, where ya from?" Dirk asked.

"Close to Iselia."

"Oh. So what are ya doing in the forest?"

"I'm looking for my son, as I've said before." Kratos stood. "I really need to find him. You've been very kind and I thank you for your hospitality."

"Yer very welcome." Dirk opened the door for Kratos. "I hope ya find yer son." So Kratos left the little house and made his way out of the forest.

Shortly after Kratos left, Dirk heard a sound outside. It sounded a lot like a whine. He opened the door and saw a large gray-and-green dog and a small boy. He allowed the dog to bring the boy in and lay down by the fire.

"Ya must be cold and hungry." Dirk said to the boy, who nodded. "What's yer name, kid?"

"My name is Lloyd, and I'm lost." Lloyd answered.

"Well, yer not lost anymore. Ya can live here if ya like." The dwarf brought Lloyd some food and a warm blanket.

"Thank you, sir." Lloyd smiled.

"Ya can call me Dirk, kid." Dirk said.

"All right." Lloyd agreed.

With no luck finding Lloyd, Kratos decided that all was lost and headed back to Derris Kharlan.

Poor Kratos...all alone... 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Shore Leave

Yggdrasill paced back and forth in the main chamber of Derris Kharlan Castle…the exact same room that he had been in when the worlds were separated 4000 years previous. Kratos and Yuan walked in and knelt before him.

"You summoned us, Lord Yggdrasill?" Kratos asked, misery and anguish still lacing his voice, even though at least two years had passed.

"Yes. I need you to do something for me."

"What do you wish, my lord?" Yuan asked.

"Bring me the Eternal Sword." Yggdrasill said to Yuan. Then, the blonde Seraph turned to Kratos. He waited until Yuan had left to speak. "Kratos…you've disappointed me. I thought maybe after two years, you'd be over it."

"What makes you believe that, my lord? It has been 4000 years, yet you still grieve for your sister."

"Kratos, that really makes no difference. I do not grieve for Martel, I have devised a way to revive her…you, on the other hand, sit in silence and mull over your memories of her and dream of what could have been. You sit in despair and do nothing. This is why I believe that you have mourned long enough."

"My lord…" Yuan walked back in and knelt again before Yggdrasill and presented the Eternal Sword. Yggdrasill took it, and slashed through the air. A portal appeared, a swirling violet rip in space and time. The Cruxis leader gestured for Kratos to stand, then pointed to the portal.

"What does this mean, my lord?" Kratos asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yuan has requested that you be allowed to return to Sylvarant for one month. If you have not finished grieving by then, you will have more work around Derris Kharlan to keep your mind off things."

"Thank you, my lord." Kratos bowed, then stepped through the portal.

Sylvarant had not changed much in the past couple of years, and it was nice to be back, but it didn't do anything for Kratos. He couldn't go into any towns because he had been to all of them with Anna…he couldn't visit Lake Umacy because that's where he had proposed to her…he refused to go anywhere near the Human Ranches, because of what had happened to Anna. There was nothing for him here.

Iselia brought back memories of her death, Triet reminded him of having to leave her in favor of loyalty to Cruxis. Palmacosta and Izoold were just as painful for him to pass by or through. Hakonesia Peak and the entire northern part of Sylvarant were forbidden territory because of all that had happened there…Hima especially. Thoda Dock was the only place that they had never gone, and he found solace there.


	29. Chapter 28

Special visitor in this chappy! ;) Hope you like. 

Chapter 28: Forgiveness

One month passed. Kratos had to return to Derris Kharlan. This 'vacation' had not made him feel better—if anything, he felt worse. If Yggdrasill asked, he wouldn't lie, though.

"How do you feel after your vacation?"

"I am still quite miserable, my lord." Kratos answered.

"And why is that?" Lord Yggdrasill asked.

"There was nowhere I could go in Sylvarant that did not remind me of Anna and our time together."

"Well, that's too bad. Now come. There are things that need done." Yggdrasill waved for Kratos to follow, and Kratos did so. Yggdrasill led Kratos to a door and motioned for Kratos to go through. It was dark, very dark.

"What do you need me to do here, my lord?"

"Clean it up." Yggdrasill clicked the light and left Kratos standing alone in his own room. He turned his head and scowled at the door, then set about picking up random bits of things. It didn't take very long. As he finished, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Kratos, are you OK?" Yuan asked, stepping inside.

"Fine."

"No, you're not. How was your shore leave?"

"It didn't do me much good. Everything reminded me of Anna. You would have done better to send me to Tethe'alla." Kratos sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. "Why is Lord Yggdrasill treating me like a child?"

"He's been treating me like that, too." Yuan sat down beside Kratos. "But I have not asked about it."

"I wish that I could see them again…Anna and Lloyd."

"I am sorry, Kratos, it's impossible." Yuan stood up and left.

That night, Kratos was visited. Not by an angel or one of the other Seraphim, but by a vision…a dream.

"_Kratos…it's not your fault. Nothing that's happened is your fault. Please, stop blaming yourself…for me? Please, Kratos, for me._

_Your lord calls you weak for grieving this long…it is indeed admirable. Your lord has forgotten everything his sister meant to him-to all of you…that is why he no longer grieves. I am proud of you, Kratos. You have not forgotten me._

_Rest assured that Lloyd is safe. He is in a loving home and has friends. Do not worry about him…I will watch him and guide him._

_Never forget, Kratos, the love you have known, for none can ever replace it. Never forget the dreams of the life we shared, for those dreams still live._

_Never forget me, Kratos. Never forget. And know that I forgive you…Thank you, Kratos, my love."_


	30. Epilogue

Minor Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Edgar Allen Poe... 

Epilogue: Fairy Tales Never Happen

_Kratos POV_

Twelve years have passed since that dream. I have told no one. I do not fear being labeled insane, no. I have told no one because what was said to me that night was said for me alone to hear. Yggdrasill has assigned me to watch the new Chosen of Regeneration.

Iselia is as quiet as it has ever been. Sometimes, I wonder where Lloyd is. I know he is safe and cared for. I know, because Anna told me. If I close my eyes and clear my mind, I can hear every word she said that night in perfect clarity. I have not forgotten her, Lloyd, or our dreams of the future.

As I stand once again on that cliff and glance down at Iselia Forest, I can almost hear our family's conversation that morning and Yuan's unexpected visit. I replay in my head the events of that day. And I cry, making no effort to hide the tears. Who will see me?

Night is falling. I lie down on the soft grass and gaze up at the stars appearing one by one. The full moon seems to shine brighter than any other time I've seen it. As more stars come out, I fancy seeing words and images displayed in them…

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea_

_Will ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_And the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

Well, it's over. Done. Finite. Currently, I am undecided as to whether or not to write a sequal. If you would like to see one, please review and let me know. 


End file.
